The objective of this project is to determine the role of growth hormone and insulin-like growth factors in the stimulation of growth. Current studies concern the evaluation of new tests, e.g., clonidine, L-dopa and arginine stimulation of GH secretory capacity in patients with short stature and/or hypothalamic-pituitary dysfunction.